Working for The Customer
by Hiroe-Matsushita
Summary: Kagome is a maid at the well known Takahasi Hotel.But she soon gets fired after she yells at a rude customer.She finds a job at a club as a singer. But soon finds out that her boss is the rude guest at the hotel. IK
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting a Foe?**

Kagome walked silently threw the plush hotel.

Working here for god knows how long, she knew was every room, and every laundry/ snack place was.

It was pretty sad how She knew were the closest shack machine was. But, personally she didn't care unless she got her daily dose of chocolate.

She was pretty sure that, without it…she would slowly die.

That's why she blamed this day, on the snack machines.

It was the manager's fault really. All of the snack machines were either out of order, or out of candy.

How could a snack machine be out of candy? That's so stupid.' Kagome thought to her self.

So far her day had been uneventful. Were as she had an extra floor to work with because of her best friend, Sango's, absence.

Sango blamed it on sickness. But she was pretty sure when she left the apartment that morning, Songo pretty much jumped out of bed, to meet up with Miroku.

It not like she hated the guy. He was after all sweet to Sango.

But, well, lets just say he has had a few bruises here and there because of his behavior with the opposite sex.

"Miss?"

Kagome's thoughts were soon interrupted by a certain customer, who had been bothering her all freaking day.

It was either there weren't enough towels, or there were to many towels. The bed was not straight enough, to the bed was to straight that it made it uncomfortable to sleep in.

"MISS!"

Kagome jumped dropping the room keys on the floor.

Clutching her heart and breathing rapidly, she turned around, plastering on a fake smile.

"Yes sir? What can I do for you?"

Trying not to add now, to the end of the sentence, she bent down to pick up the keys.

The man coughed. "Yes, my girlfriend says her room is dirty? She's in room 234, I expect you to clean it properly." Turning to walk away, Kagome stopped him.

"234? Uh, I'm sorry sir, but I just cleaned that room this morning! There must be some sort of mistake."

The man turned around and glared. "There is no mistake. The only mistake here is that you are assuming I am lying, I, Inuyasha Nakashima, do not lie. I will give you one more chance to clean my girlfriend's room, before I make sure you have no more chances of even working here."

The man glared hard at the young maid. Apparently waiting for her to idly agree.

And well, he was not to happy when she didn't.

**-R&R**

**-FashionVictim**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Maids are so stupid!**

Inuyasha stood in front of the young girl waiting for her to idly agree.

When...

"YOU CRUDE IGNORANT SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Inuyasha winced. Even though he didn't even know this girl, he had the weirdest feeling that her cursing was a once in a lifetime thing.

And once you got her to cuss, well…he didn't really want to find out.

But apparently with the way the girl was glaring at him, he was about to find out.

"Don't-You-Ever-Threaten-Me-With-My-Job-Again!" Kagome said angrily threw clenched teeth.

"If-You-Want-Your-Girlfriends-Room-Clean-Then-CLEAN-it-YOUR SELF!"

With that the young maid turned away sharply, quickly walking down the hall and turning down a corner.

Leaving a very scared guest.

-X-

Kagome walked quickly away from the annoying guest. Knowing that the whole time she was either yelling or being rude, that it was gonna come back and bite her in the ass.

Just then a certain customer' came barging down the hall, grabbing Kagome by the shoulder and spinning her around.

-X-

Inuyasha stood for what seemed like an hour or two. That stupid-stupid GIRL!

Did she not _KNOW_ who he was?

He was Inuyasha! He was a _Nakashima_ for Christ-sake!

Well, if the ignorant little girl didn't know who he was before.

She was sure as hell gonna find at soon.

With an evil smirk Inuyasha started briskly walking to where the girl stomped off.

She was gonna find out _very_ soon.'

-X-

Kagome was meet with very anger eyes.

Oh-Uh'

"Just who the hell do you think your messing with little girl? I am a Nakashima! The brother to Sesshomaru Nakashima! Do you know how fast I can ruin you?"

Inuyasha laughed in her face, pushing her away from him.

"I will have you for this, you, you _maid_."

And with that Inuyasha walked away.

This time leaving a scared girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Uhhh, Sorry?**

Inuyasha sat in the small square office. In front of him was the manager of the Hotel.

To his right sat his brother Sesshomaru, and to his left sat his girlfriend Kikyo.

After a long discussion with the manager, Myouga, they came to an agreement that he would speak with this maid, _Kagome_, and dock at least a weeks pay.

Inuyasha didn't want the girl to be in much trouble, but he did want her to learn from her mistakes.

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off by a knock on Myouga door.

Myouga gruffly answered with a "come in."

-X-

Kagome knocked on the black door to Myouga's office.

Hearing a come in, Kagome slowly opened the door, to be greeted with the guest, Inuyasha, and from what she expected his girlfriend, and brother.

Kagome did not meet any of there eyes however, and pretended like they didn't even exist.

"Yes Myouga-_sensei,_ Kagome said bitterly, hated to call one of her fathers oldest friends that.

But it was only right.

Myouga coughed into his white hanker chief, then put in back into his shirt pocket.

"Yes, Kagome-_sama_."Myouga started; also thinking the titles were idiotic.

"I called you in here today to discuss your attitude towards Inuyasha Nakashima, here. What do you have to say for yourself?" Myouga finished, acting like he was punishing her for putting her hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

Kagome stared blankly for a minute, "Uhhh, Sorry?"

Myouga shook his head in shame.

The girlfriend Kagome assumed jumped up and got into her face.

"You listen her you snooty little _bitch_, I don't know who you think you are, but you will pay for what you said, and how you treated _my_ Inuyasha here."

Kagome stepped back. Kikyo figured this was her being scarred. But was shocked when she started to laugh.

-X-

Kagome couldn't help it, it was to god-damned funny for words.

This, this, thing thought she was being intimidating? Her 78-year-old grandfather was more intimidating then her.

Kagome went on with her laughing until Myouga told her to control herself.

And just like that, She stopped.

-X-

Inuyasha thought this, Kagome, was insane. Kikyo has run off tons of women for even looking at him wrong, in yet this newly 20-some year old, laughs in her face?

I think I kind of like this girl.' Inuyasha thought smirking.

And of course, the smirk did not go unnoticed by his still-very shocked girlfriend.

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, silently giving him the signal to stop the smirking, or she'll stop it for him.

Inuyasha gulped in return.

-X-

Myouga was ashamed of Kagome. Of all the years he knew the young-adult, he knew she was the sweetest girl ever, but when treated wrong, she did have a bad attitude.

Even though Myouga adored Kagome like his very own daughter.

He couldn't be sued for a 22 year old's mistake, in getting snippy with the brother of the 2nd richest man in the world.

No, he just couldn't.

Myouga coughed into his white hanker chief again.

"Kagome-_sama_, I think it will be best if you cleaned out your locker this evening."

Getting the attention of all the people in the room, Myouga went on.

"You will receive your last pay check next Friday."

Kagome stood still, not believing what just happened.

Before she could retort though, Myouga went on.

"And Inuyasha-san, I'm very sorry for what went on this morning, you have my deepest apologies. And also 2 free nights in any of out best rooms in the hotel."

-X-

Kagome couldn't here anymore. After her father' told her she was to clean out her locker, it was like her brain shut down on her.

But started back up again when she heard the _twit_ Kikyo giggle about how she got to pick one of the best rooms for 2 _more_ nights.

She ran.

She ran out of the door, to the parking lot, into her car. And home.

-X-

Inuyasha was furious. They made a deal!

They were NOT-TO-FIRE-HER!

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, ready to yell at the manager, when his brother brought him back into his seat.

Finally talking, Sesshomaru looked at Myouga, but made sure he still had Inuyasha's attention.

"Myouga-senpai, My brother Inuyasha, and I thank you deeply for your offer. And we are sure to take you up on it very soon. Good day."

Standing up, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to his feet and made sure to direct him towards the door.

Stepping outside of the door, Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed the handle.

Looking at Myouga in the eye. And winked.

**R&R!**

**OOOO. I wonder what the wink was about? Hmm. Hehe. 5 guesses and anyone who is right gets a loli-pop. wink…damn there's that wink again.**

**Anyhow! Hope you liked! Next chapter tomorrow! Maybe even 2 more!**

**-FashionVictim**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Conversational Skills**

Kagome sat in her small kitchen eating her favorite vanilla ice cream with caramel topping.

This picture wouldn't be as bad if Kagome was eating from a bowl.

But no, Kagome was eating from the carton.

Well, what else was she supposed to do? Her father figure just fired her. She was jobless!

No it wasn't like fact that she was jobless that bothered her, it was the fact that her, father' fired her!

So, here she was eating from the carton…and she played on eating it all.

Kagome was soon brought back from here thoughts when she heard a car door slam.

Sango's home.'

-X-

Sango was fucking pissed. How could Myouga fire her?

Yeah she heard all right. It spread like high school gossip threw out the hotel.

After she spent the morning at Miroku's, Sango decided to get at least an hours work in.

But when she got there, she was very surprised to find all of the maids in the locker room talking about Kagome, and some guy named Inuyasha.

Well, long high school drama story short, Sango gave Myouga a piece of her mind.

Before Myouga could respond to anything she said, she left.

Now I'm probably fired, great.'

Sango got out of her car and slammed the door hard.

Walking up the steps to the apartment her and Kagome shared, she braced herself for a long night of consoling her best friend.

-X-

Kagome put back the ice cream. She didn't want Sango to worry after she told her.

Kagome heard the front door open and slam.

Not 2 seconds later, a very angry Sango burst into the kitchen.

"Kagome? Are you Ok? I heard what happened!"

Kagome had a feeling she knew. But she couldn't say anything for the simple fact that Sango never did stop talking.

"…I yelled so loud. I swear Kagome, you would be so proud…"

Well, Kagome caught that last part.

"WHAT?"

Sango jumped.

"Uh, what?"

Kagome stepped closer to Sango, "Please tell me you didn't go and talk to Myouga!

Sango stepped further away."Uhhh, no?

Kagome screamed. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?"

Sango winced, Crap, don't cuss!'

But Kagome went on. "WE NEED THAT MONEY SANGO! I CAN FIND ANOTHER JOB! BUT WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IN THE MEAN TIME?"

Sango went wide-eyed.

She didn't think about that.

Kagome fell back into the ketchin chair. "Ok, this is what were gonna do. Your gonna go back and talk Myouga into letting you keep your job. I am gonna get whored up and try to find a job waitressing."

Sango look at Kagome oddly for a minute, and a sparkle hit her eye. "Oh, Kagome…I know about this one place who is hiring singers, Club Demons, I believe it's called."

Kagome stared at Sango for a minute. She knew she could sing. She used to be in a band in high school. But they decided to go there separate ways after graduation.

Kagome got the directions from Sango, and soon found herself getting ready for the job interview.

-X-

Sango sat in her car, ready to go back to work.

But before she drove off, she took her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed a number.

After about 3 rings, someone answer.

"It's Sango, I figured out what you meant. And well, she took the bait."

-X-

Kagome decided on a black bra and white tank top, with a black mini-skirt. She slipped on her buckle boots, applied black eyeliner, and black eye-shadow, and mascara.

Finished off with clear lip-gloss.

Grabbing her keys and hairbrush, she quickly ran out the door and into her car.

Brushing her hair on the way to the club, Kagome soon found herself in the club parking lot.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can do this."

Getting out of her car and locking it, Kagome walked to the club's entrance.

Bracing herself for the unexpected, and slowly opened the club doors.

**Yes, Yes, im leaving you here. Haha. Anyhow. Wonder what's up with Sango.**

**R&R PPL! Please! No Reviews, and ima think you hate the story and ill stop!**

**-FashionVictim**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting Kouga**

Kagome opened the club doors. The place was still very dark and gloomy for 6:00. But she figured Thursday was an off day.

Shrugging her shoulders, she was towards the bar and sat in a stool. As soon as her butt meet steel, a man roughly called out.

"HEY! Chick, what-cha doing in here?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of the hey. She turned to look at the man.

He wore a pair of jinco's with white and black-checkered vans. His shirt was a black tank top.

He was pretty interesting looking. He must have had hair that went below his butt, but she couldn't tell, for the simple fact that it was up in a ponytail on the base of his head.

He smiled at the shocked girl. "Well hello there. I'm quite sorry for my outburst, I was just shocked anybody was even here."

Kagome still didn't say anything. She was trying to recover from the shock of being surprised.

The mystery man must have thought different though.

His smile turned into a smirk. "Let me introduce myself" He started stepping forward to take her hand. "My name is Kouga." He recited to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

Kagome recovered. She snatched her hand back and smiled awkward.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi. It's nice to meet you. But, I'm actually here for a job."

Kouga frowned he thought recognized that name somewhere. But he shrugged it off.

His smiled returned quickly though, before Kagome could noticed the change.

He would like to have her working here.

"Ah! Yes, Yes…I am very sorry though are waitress jobs are all filled. You could be a dancer though. We do need a couple more of those."

Kagome's eyes got wide. "Uh, hahaha, um. N-no. Im actually here for the singing position." Kagome said nervously.

Kouga's frown staid this time. "Damn." He muttered under his breath.

Kagome look suspicious for a moment. "What?"

Kouga laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ha-ha, nothing, nothing!"

"Now, about that singing job." Kouga started to say while pulling her towards the back of the club.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went along with him though.

Unaware of the gleaming eyes watching her the whole time.

**Very short chap. So Im sorry!**

**I'm also very aware that some spell it Koga. Me on the other hand, do not. There are different ways to spell it, so if you think about it im using the harder way.**

**Cough Oh well.**

**R&R!**

**-FashionVictim**

**Also, I should be done with Chapter 6 in a few minutes! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Performances 

Kagome stepped in front of the full-length mirror. It had only been about 3 hours since she met Kouga, but she already felt close to him…in a brotherly sort of way.

She was very aware of the fact that Kouga liked her.

She just didn't think she would ever even like him that _way_.

But the thoughts of Kouga were soon gone when she looked at her self in the mirror.

She wore a different outfit then before.

Kouga said that even though he pretty much loved her mini-skirt, It wasn't reveling enough.

Kagome still thought he had to be joking.

She still wore the same top, and boots, but this time her skirt was just an inch shorter but with lace on the sides.

Kagome couldn't actually believe she was wearing this, this…thing!

Kouga said the skirt would only be about an inch shorter…but believe me. An inch shorter made a huge difference here!

The sound manager told Kagome that she could choose any song or songs she wanted.

She thought this was the doing of Kouga, which she thought was pretty freaking sweet.

She also learned that Kouga was not her boss. But she would meet him soon enough.

She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care unless she got good pay for wearing this thing.

She heard a loud whistle from the side of her.

Turning around slowly, her eyes meet the ones of Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys!" Se said happily.

Sango smacked Miroku's arm. "You better watch it." She whispered in his ear, even though Kagome heard the comment.

Sango turned her head and smiled at her best friend.

"Wow Kag's, when you said I'ma go get whored up,' you sure meant it didn't you?"

Sango said jokingly.

Kagome glared. "Har-de-har-har."

She turned back around to check herself once more. And walked towards a still glaring Miroku, and an annoyed Sango.

"Well, go get some seats already!" She said laughingly.

"Im going on in 5!"

Sango grabbed Miroku and dragged him out of the back into the front of the club to find good seats.

Kagome took her place at the darkened stage were nobody could see her just yet.

In the back was a drummer by the name of Houjo.

To her right was Bass, which was some weird but strangely good-looking man, named Niroku. And to her left was one of Kouga's friends, Ginta on the electric guitar.

Last was Kouga himself on the keyboard

Kagome situated herself, to make sure she was ready.

Giving the ok, the lights went on.

And cheers were already heard.

Kouga started to play the keyboard, in tune with Kagome's acoustic guitar.

**I'm only happy when it rains  
I'm only happy when it's complicated  
And though I know you can't appreciate it  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You know I love it when the news is bad  
Why it feels so good to feel so sad  
I'm only happy when it rains**

Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me  
Pour your misery down  
**Pour your misery down on me**

I'm only happy when it rains  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
I'm only happy when it rains

I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didn't accidentally tell you that  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You'll get the message by the time I'm through  
When I complain about me and you  
I'm only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
**Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour  
You can keep me company  
As long as you don't care**

I'm only happy when it rains  
You want to hear about my new obsession  
I'm riding high upon a deep depression  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me

Kagome finished the first set with a standing ovation.

She wasn't to surprised when the crowd went wild. But she was alittle flushed.

She always wanted a big crowd like this. And even thought it wasn't a HUGE crowd.

It was still a crowd.

Doing 2 more sets, Kagome walked off the stage with a quick thank you.

Kouga finished up with telling the crowd her name, and that she would be with them for a while.

Kagome only hoped.

-X-

Inuyasha couldn't fucking believe who is was looking at.

Just earlier that morning he had got this girl fired.

And now…now she was standing on stage in his club…singing!

During the performance Inuyasha didn't really notice much, except for her.

She was so in tune. And it was like she wrote the song herself.

He loved it.

He loved her.

No. He liked her. Yeah. He already knew he had the hots for her. But he didn't love her after 8 hours.

He loved who she was.

She was a fierce thing. Someone who was strong and knew who she was. Not to mention she was fine as fuck…and the best thing…

She wasn't Kikyou.

And Inuyasha liked that.

Yes Inuyasha cared for Kikyou. But it wasn't like they were together even a year yet, and she already thought she had him twisted around her little finger.

He liked her at first. But after just a month, he got annoyed. And fast.

Yes, he could have broken up with her. But he felt bad. At the time, her mother was sick. And he didn't want her to be alone at a time like that.

But now, what was holding him back?

Absolutely nothing.'

**R&R**

**Hope you liked it…didn't go into much detail with the performance. Sorry.**

**The song was Garbage: Only happy when it rains.**

**If you wanna hear the song, just ask for the link!**

**-FashionVictim**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Where did you come from?**

Inuyasha sat in his office on the 2nd floor.

In front of him sat Kouga, one of his employees. Inuyasha couldn't stand Kouga, but he was a good asset to the company.

That and Sesshomaru hired him.

Kouga coughed into his hand.

"So, Yash. What gives with the very delightful meeting?" Kouga asked sarcasticly.

Inuyasha gave heartfelt growl. Well it would have been a growl if he was a demon or something.

"Shut up, Kouga. I want to know were you found the girl Kagome?"

Kouga shot up in his chair; afraid of what Inuyasha was getting at. She's mine, I saw her first.' Kouga thought, even though he was unclear that this thought was in correct.

"She just walked in earlier today. About 6 or so. She asked me for a job as the new singer. And I agreed. If this is about not telling you, Sesshomaru said I could hire anybody I liked if you had to do with the band." Kouga threw in for his enjoyment.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table. "Fuck what Sesshomaru says! He gave this place to me, to run. Its mine, and I own you, as long as you are working here."

Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose. Trying to control his temper.

"Damn it, Kouga…I am not here to get snippy with you. I just wanted to know where she came from. Now you can leave."

Standing up, Kouga glared at Inuyasha, but didn't say anything.

After Kouga's departure Inuyasha leaned back in his seat.

Just what the fuck is going on here?'

**R&R**

**Yes, I know very very short chap. But sadly my mom is making me get off. Ha. Next Chap is done. I will post it later.**

**-FashionVictim**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Real short chap)**

**Chapter 8: Car Rides home-**

Kagome sat in front of the plasma TV. In the back of the club. It was 2 in the morning, and it felt like people were still arriving. She wondered if she was ever going to get some sleep.

She was waiting patiently for the bands next performance, which happened to be 3 songs every hour or so.

Speaking of hours. She also felt like the last time she ate was 24 hours ago.

Standing up and stretching, she headed to the door to the front of the club.

But before she could touch the handle, Kouga burst through.

"OH THANK BUDHA!" He screamed, grabbing her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome said, freaked.

Kouga stopped quickly, and turned around to face her. "One of the bands didn't show up, we have to play again. COME ON!"

Kagome ran to the stage to get ready. Before the lights turned on, she gave a blank stare at the audience, and thought, "Well there went my food."

-X-

The lights came on in a full burst. It was so fast and bright, Superman would have been proud.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

She was beautiful.

During that night he called Kikyou and told her that they were over.

She surprisingly took it well.

He thought it was because of the fact that she had the hots for one of Kagomes band members. Some guy with long black hair.

For some reason, he already hated the guy.

All thoughts were cut off when Kagome started to sing one of his favorite songs.

**(My American Heart is a guy Emo band, so they say her, when it makes since to say him, or whatever. So just work with me here!)**

And the phone, it rings without her voice  
but I can't wait, I can't wait for the truth  
Cause I know it won't come from your lips  
and the sound it makes its way down through the hall  
and into my, into my room,  
and I don't know what to do  
cause I can't wait, I can't wait for the truth

Don't sleep, don't sleep so sound tonight  
(Don't sleep, don't sleep so sound)  
cause the sound still sleeps  
the same with you away

Don't wake, don't drown the thoughts you like  
(Don't wake, don't drown your thoughts)  
because everything is fine without you

And I finally found the nerve to hear your pulse is gaining  
pulse is racing, over and over again  
(over and over again)  
over and over again she said  
I won't begin to ask you why you're leaving  
(why you're leaving)  
why you did those things you did  
why you said those things you said

Don't sleep, don't sleep so sound tonight  
(Don't sleep, don't sleep so sound)  
cause the sound still sleeps  
the same with you away

Don't wake, don't drown the thoughts you like  
(Don't wake, don't drown your thoughts)  
because everything is fine without you

And your lights go out,  
yeah the airs so much easier to breathe  
and my last farewell to you  
might as well be said right here, right now

Don't sleep, don't sleep so sound tonight  
(Don't sleep, don't sleep so sound)  
cause the sound still sleeps  
the same with you away  
Don't sleep, don't sleep so sound tonight  
(Don't sleep, don't sleep so sound)  
because everything is fine without you

**(Song is called Don't Sleep by My American Heart. Wanna hear:** **http/ )**

Inuyasha smiled after the performance. He was pretty sure he was going to love having her here.

-X-

Kagome got the weirdest feeling she was being followed.

After the performance she grabbed a bite to eat and left for home.

Sure she was in her car. But the same car had been behind her for a while now.

No she wasn't going crazy…at least she thought she wasn't going crazy.

"Don't crazy people think there normal?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Then mentally smacked herself. She must have been crazy, she was talking to herself.

Taking a left to her apartment, she was to caught up arguing with herself to notice that the car took the same left as her.

**Yes, I'm leaving you here. I hate this chapter. I think it sucks.**

**So, im sorry if you think it does to. More to come soon…after I finish this stupid Science report. And personally she is crazy if she was arguing with herself…**

**GRR…ARG.**

**-FashionVictim**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : ATTACKS**

Inuyasha tapped on the wooden desk in his office. It was after hours, and he still didn't find himself going home. What was the point when in about 5 hours he had to come right back and do the same thing all over again.

Besides he wasn't tired anyway. He told himself while yawning.

Deciding to go ahead and lock the place up for the night, and quickly walked to his car and unlocked it.

Sitting in the driver's seat, he hit Miroku's name on his cell, and was proud to here the ringing in his right ear.

"Yo?" Miroku so cleverly asked.

Inuyasha snorted, "Is that anyway to answer your phone to your best friend?"

Miroku laughed " What the hell do you want Inuyasha?"

He just laughed in return. "Ok, Ok, you got me. I need the address to that new girl's place. The new singer of Kouga's band?"

Miroku coughed. "What the fuck for? OOO… your gotta little crush don't ya' Yash?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, it of course being unsuccessful since Miroku couldn't see it.

"Shut up, Miroku, just give me the damn address."

"Yeah, Yeah…Gotta pen?"

-X-

Kagome slammed her car door shut, then made sure she locked it.

Satisfied that nobody would being stealing her car tonight, she turned around to walked up the stair's to her apartment.

Before she got all the way around though, she was caught by her arm and slammed into the door of her car.

Trying to scream, the mystery person quickly covered her mouth with their hand and whispered lightly in her ear. Revealing that is was infact, a man.

"Scream, and you die. Do you understand me?"

Kagome quickly nodded her head. Tears rolling down her face onto the man hand.

Ha growled. "Good. Now you're going to slowly drop your purse and keys and back up with me. Got that?"

She nodded again. Afraid of the punishment she would get if she was disobedient. "Good." He answered her nod.

Before she could start the backing up process, then mans hand was quickly removed from her mouth, and a grunt was heard from behind her. Thinking it as a chance to run, she started out, only to be stopped again by another hand. But this one seemingly different from the last.

He pulled her up against him and rubbed her hair. She whined. "Shhh, it's ok Kagome. It's ok." She stiffened.

That voice sounded familiar.

Turning around quickly she found herself tripping over something, but that familiar man caught her again. She stared up, forgetting for a minute of what she tripped over.

"YOU!" She yelled in his face. Causing him to back away, dropping her.

About to get up and find out what possessed him to try and kidnap her, she looked down at the object in her way, and then she screamed.

Jumping up she ran towards the man and grabbed on for dear life.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha! I'd never think I'd be so happy to see you!"

He sniffed. "Gee, Thanks."

-X-

**WOW! I actually updated! Whoop. Go me! I know, I know. SHOOOORT. Chap. But hey, it's a chap nonetheless.**

**-FASHIONVICTIM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kagome drank the hot cocoa from the room coffee cub. After the incident, Inuyasha took her back to his place. Scared the guy might know where she lived. Even though she was doubtful of that.

She was still shocked to know it was Inuyasha who saved her. He who punched the guy out. But what was bugging her though, was…why was he outside her apartment building too?

Inuyasha slipped threw the door, surprising Kagome out of her thoughts. She jumped and he smirked.

"Good?" He asked.

She looked down at her cocoa and up again, nodding. "My favorite drink."

His smirk turned into a smile. She sat back down silently.

And he then frowned. "I'm sorry about that guy."

She looked up with questioning eyes. And blurted "Why were you there?"

He stared off." I followed you." He said simply.

She jumped up to grab her coat, but he grabbed her first, spinning her around into his arms.

"Not in a freaky way. You're the new singer in Koga's band. In MY club. And I followed you to talk. "He blurted out before she could escape him.

She stood shocked "Oh."

The she realized what he had said. "OH!"

She backed out of his grasp and went to the couch to sit down.

She looked at him.

"So talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kagome sat quietly in the back of the club, sipping on a wine cooler.

A week had gonna by since her and Inuyasha's conversation. And things had been alot better, to say the least.

Inuyasha had told her everything that happened. And how sorry he was that she got fired. She was surprised though, that he actually had heart.

Of course she had to laugh at the thought of him not having one, because during this whole week, he had treated her like an angel, like a best friend.

And he even asked her out.

She didn't know what was more shocking, him asking her out, or her saying yes.

Sure he had been rude at first...and even annoying. But after getting to know him, she realized he had a big heart, but he didn't like to wear it on his shoulder unlike her.

She soon began to find that she had more feelings for him...well, she at least thought he was hot.

Koga soon knocked on the door, making her jump.

"Hey Koga!" She greeted.

He smiled sadly. "Hey Kagster, were going on." Before she could ask what was wrong, he left to set up.

Shrugging, she jumped up and and grabbed her loose mike. "I'll ask him later." She mumbled.

-X-

Inuyasha sat in his office. Thinking about her. He was doing that alot lately, thinking about Kagome.

Her smile, her laugh. Everything.

She was...Kagome. And he loved it.

Jaken had ran in just then.

"INUYASHA!"

He flipped backgrounds and then jumped up, slamming his fist on the table "WHAT!"

"Hahaha, oh, yeah...Kagome-sama is performing." Before he got to finish he was knocked down. " Damn idiot. The things I do for Sesshomaru."

-X-

(kelly Clarkson Behind these hazel eyes)

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

-X-

The sound of the drums ended the song. Bringing Inuyasha out of his fix.

The song had reminded him of something.

The date.

Thnx/ I know forever since posting. But here ya go. 2 chapters.

Really short. But oh well. lol.

Nicole


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer:Inuyasha no mine! But… The fuzzy Inuyasha slippers I bought are! Mwhahaha

-X-X-X

Inuyasha let the phone ring. It had been ringing for a while now, and yet, he had no desire to answer it.

To say that Inuyasha wasn't in his 'zone' would have been an understatement.

After the performance he went back to his office to do paper work, but couldn't seem to get his mind straight.

Images of Kagome beneath him, squirming and screaming his name…well, that's all he COULD think about.

She was something, that Kagome. She was beautiful, smart, anything and everything that he has always wanted. Yeah, he has only known her for a lil while, but in that little bit of time, he got to know her. _The real her_. And in that little bit of time he got to realize his feelings too.

No, he didn't love her…it was too soon for love. But, damn, if it didn't feel like it.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Inuyasha?" It was her, Kagome.

He was shocked. She had never came to his office before.

"Come in.," he announced.

She opened the door slowly, poking her head in.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

He got up. "Sure?" He said concerned.

"What's up?"

She walked in. He noticed she looked nervous.

"Kagome?"

"I cant go on the date."

His heart stopped.

"Wh…What?"

She looked pitiful. And he felt the need to hold her. But held it back.

Im really sorry, Inuyasha, but something came up. But I REALLY want to go on this date with you, so can we reschedule?

And just like that, his heart started to beat again.

He smiled. "Of course!" And she squealed.

Jumping up and hugging him. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She blurred together.

Jumping back down she quickly kissed him on the cheek "Thanks Yasha for understanding." She whispered…running out of the office.

Leaving a flustered man in her trail.

"She…She…She Kissed me!"

-X-

Boring chap. But yeah yeah. I felt the urge….TO ….write that chapter.

Ok, no boo's. GOD!

-Nicole


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-Nope, I STILL don't. Gah!**

Chapter 13 

Kagome ran against the wind, while her heart pounded deep within her chest. Twigs hit her legs and the long broken heels off of her shoes slapped her ankles.

The shuffling in the trees made her move faster, deeper into the dark section of the woods.

Laughter rang out making her jump and lose her balance, letting her fall and in a quick attempt to save little dignity she had left she reached out to grab the nearest thing.

That being a hand.

-X-

2 blocks away a scream was heard by nobody but the sharp ears of a dog. Sending him into a panic. And losing his fight with the none other the ghastly beast of a…. cat.

-X-

Kagome Screamed.

Then realizing who it was, she breathed in deep and hit the young boy over his head. "Damnit Souta!"

Souta just laughed where he stood, letting her hand go. "Sorry Kag's...guess that means you lose!"

She fumed "I can not lose at such a stupid game like Hide and Go Seek! Its insane...Impossible!"

Souta just laughed harder. "Insanely Impossible?"

She turned to glare. Smacking him upside the head she mumbled, "Smart ass kids these days, no respect for their elders."

Souta just gave a snort. "Well, doesn't someone sound like mom today?"

Again, she glared. "Shut up."

She turned to start their walk back to the apartments. About half way there Souta started a conversation.

"So, who was that guy you had to cancel with Kag's?"

She stiffened. "You mean my date?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, i guess so. But who was it?"

She went slack again, and continued there walk, but with a slightly better attitude. "His name's Inuyasha. You'll love him. His really into video games."

Souta jumped up and then stopped. "REALLY! God Kaggie, you should have brought him along!"

She turned around to laugh. "Yeah right, so my dream date turns into the gaming hour?"

Souta pushed past her, a smile stretched a crossed his face. "Of course. What kind of boring date would it be with out the games?" He said with laughter in his voice.

She just sighed. "Your hopeless. And that only reason i canceled is because I had to baby sit your bratty ass." She finished rubbing her hands threw his hair.

Pulling away, he laughed. "Whatever Kag's. Race ya' home!" He said, already at a sprint.

With a gleaming eye, she whispered. "Oh hell yeah, its on!" And ran.

-X-

Inuyasha sat comfortable in his brother's office, noticing the fact that for the first time ever, Sesshomaru was late. Maybe he should worry?

Inuyasha sat for a minute and blinked. "Naaaaah."

Moments later the door was heard being pushed open. And Inuyasha turned to look. Seeing his older brother, he quickly stood and nodded. "Bastard."

Sesshomaru nodded once in return. "Baka."

Sitting back down, Inuyasha watched his brother lie out his suitcase and sit down. "So? What's up?" He asked.

Sesshomaru looked straight at his brother and said bluntly. "Kikyo is coming back."

Inuyasha jumped up quickly. "WHAT? OH HELL NO!"

Sesshomaru sighed, and reached to rub his temples. "Please do not yell baka brother of mine. I already have a headache from Jaken trying to get me to, for some odd reason, dry me off after my shower."

"THAT BITCH BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY From…….me? What did you say about Jaken?" Inuyasha said with a smile.

Sesshomaru just coughed. And stopped rubbing his temples. "Nothing, now…as I was saying, Kikyo says she wants to come back and make up. Apparently I certain baka of mine wont answer her phone calls, so im stuck with her calling non stop."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, I wonder who that stupid idiot is."

Sesshomaru just frowned. Finally standing up, "Leave now."

Inuyasha just turned to leave, mumbling something about, Bastards and Bitches getting on his last nerves.

-X-

Kagome picked up the black guitar laced with white ribbon at the top. Pink Skulls were drawn on the face, making it look a little PrettyPunk.

Walking towards the microphone, she could feel eyes on her. She eyes of the audience. How she loved it.

To know that they came for her.

Well, some did. Striking the first cord, she dive in, and came out beautifully wet…like always.

(Song-Paper Doll By Kittie)

I Look At her In That Paper Dress.  
I Wonder Why She Won't Burn.  
She's Just A Paper Doll,  
That's All, Just A Paper Doll.  
I Dress Her Up She Knocks Me down _2x_  
They Try Her On For Size she Fits, Nice.  
One Size Fits All _2x_  
Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw,  
You Can Numb Her Pain  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Face.  
But Don't Take Notice.  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Arms.  
Please Don't Take Notice.  
I Know You Have Her Soul.  
(and) I See It In Your Eyes.  
She Knows You Have Her Soul.  
(and) She Sees It In Your Eyes.  
Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw,  
WASH AWAY HER PAIN  
She Wants You To Eat Her Pain.  
She Wants You To Eat Her Remains _2x_

-X-

While Kagome finished up her set, a pair of red eyes watched her every move. And a deep red tongue flicked outside their mouth to wet their lips. And quietly under their breath they whispered "I will Have you."

**-X-**

**Well thanx a lot to those who reviewed and all that Jazz. Special Thanx to** da1andonlydarkandlovely **, even tho at first it came off alil mean, it did make a lot of sense. So thank you. And everyone please tell me what you really think.**

**-Nicole (FASHIONVICTIM)**


	14. Chapter 14

-Sry, haven't updated in an uber long time and this is just a performance chapter. Download the song. It'll make you scream...artisttsunami bomb songtake the reins

**Chapter 14**

The drum rolls started. Signaling a new song. A new performance. But also signaling a new pair of eyes. This one not as harmful. But just as deadly.

18, you think you're free

To be what you wanna be

Have a job or 2 or 3, you'll say you're sorry

Don't try to run or fight

Ask how or when or why

Who cares what's wrong or right?

It's money that matters

Each day just like the next

We struggle on and on

In nightmares but we're still marching

Handcuffed to life again

Don't try, they'll only push you down

What's opportunity?

You've got what you wanted now

Kagome always had a sense for prying eyes. But during performances like these. Where the lights were especially hot, where the sweet scent of a forgot meal blew past her nose, where the only damned thing she could think about was a certain guy upstairs in his office...well, today she sensed trouble. And it was coming for a head on collision.

How long till I'm my own?

Independence doesn't start when you leave home

Locked in, can't get out

Your cube is your new home

4 walls, no windows, no doors

Handcuffed to life again

Don't try, they'll only push you down

What's opportunity?

You've got what you wanted now!

Kagome blew the audience away. But especially the eyes of one guy. And the other of a jealous girl, who...would have her revenge.

Take control!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter _15**

"FUCK ME DAMNIT!"

"Noooooo Thank you!"

Inuyasha turned around sharply...to find Miroku.

"Shut the fuck up retard."

Miroku just smiled. "Name calling Inuyasha? I thought we got past that stage in are life?" He asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Inuyasha looked ready to pounce. "For your information, i stabbed myself with my pen...clearly not the smartest move ive ever made."

Miroku laughed. "To busy staring at the ever lovely Kagome Higarashi?"

Inuyasha grunted, turning back to his work. "Yeah right."

Miroku's smile faded and his shoulders slumped. "Your so damn complicated." He said, walking around.

To that Inuyasha had no comment.

---------------------

Sango waited for the right moment to catch Sesshomaru.

He had been avoiding her.

That was plainly obvious.

Catching him leaving the club, she grab his arm and swung him around, earning a growl.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sango's eyes narrowed. "I know about your plan. About the contract. And know this Sesshomaru...if Kagome ends up getting hurt in the end...your dead. And ill be the one to kill you."

With that, she was gone.

--------------------

Kagome stood inside by the club window, hearing every bit of the conversation that just took place. And the only thing that went threw her mind...

'What contract?'

--------------------

Inuyasha had indeed, no comment to Miroku's statement.

He was complicated.

Complicated because he knew what he wanted.

Kagome.

But a problem was at hand.

Kikyo.

Kikyo was more of a nuisance then anything. After the break up, Inuyasha made it clear he was tired of her, so why choose this moment to come back? This moment where everything was just getting good?

The date was rescheduled.

But he was afraid that with Kikyo's return...it would have to be canceled yet again.

'Gah...will I ever get a break?'

----------------------

He sat in his porch, hands tightly griping the steering wheel.

What Sango had said.

Hit him.

Hard.

He didn't want anyone to get hurt. That was the last thing he wanted. But the contract clearly stated that it had to be done.

Sure he might have went about this wrong. Not telling Inuyasha or Kagome…but telling them would have just made it worse.

Besides, he saw the way he lit up when she was mentioned.

He liked her.

And Sesshomaru would be damned if anything would stop his brother from being happy.

And he meant finally happy.

So the contract would go threw.

Myouga would get payed. And the plan would work.

Now there was only one more problem to tend to.

Firing Jaken.


End file.
